


The Queen's Blonde Toy

by herblondetoy



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: BDSM, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23865685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herblondetoy/pseuds/herblondetoy
Summary: AU After the curse breaks. They end up in the forest and Regina wants revenge. To humiliate the Swan. Rated M for later chapters. Be easy on me, this is my first story. Also there may be some non-consensual and punishment scenes. If that's not your thing, don't read. This is very Dom/Sub based.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	The Queen's Blonde Toy

**Author's Note:**

> I published this back in 2013 on another site, but am doing it as one LONG chapter here because I don't want to copy and paste all chapters. It's not my best work, but it was my first, so I decided to go ahead and transfer it here. Be nice lol

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

* * *

As soon as the curse had broken, Emma found herself in the middle of the forest, surrounded by everyone who had been in the hospital. She was relieved to see Henry, but that relief was short lived when she felt a hand on her wrist. "Henry, I love you, and I'll be back for you." Emma was confused by the brunette's words as she noticed purple smoke engulfing both her and Regina. The next thing she knew, she was in what looked like a cellar. "Like my dungeon, Miss Swan?" The blonde looked up to see Regina; long hair, dark make up, tight corset dress, glaring at her. "You've now succeeded to take everything from me. For that, you pay. You are my prisoner, my slave." Emma grit her teeth and shook her head and started running down the torch-lit hallway. She heard the almost psychotic laugh of the Evil Queen and ran right into a wall that, seconds earlier, had not been there. She turned around and found herself in one of the cells. Gripping at the bars, Emma glared. "Let me go, Regina." The brunette smirked, "in this world, it's Your Majesty, and the answer is no. I'll be back later to start your training". "Training?" The blonde was confused. The Queen smirked. "I have to train you to be a good slave, my dear. I will make sure you have the proper attire." With that, purple smoke engulfed her, leaving Emma alone. She let out the breath she had been holding.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Chapter 2**

* * *

Regina appeared in her bedroom and sunk into a chair. Everything had gone wrong, and it scared her how easy it was for her to go right back into "Evil Queen" mode. She was no better off now than she was twenty-eight years ago. Well, maybe a little better off. She had Henry, not at this moment, but she couldn't risk bringing him here – not with what she had planned. Emma was going to pay. She knew Emma enough to know they were a lot alike. Pride meant a lot to the blonde so what better way for revenge than humiliation? And if Regina benefits from this, well that's all the better. Oh yes, Emma Swan was going to be humiliated all right. Regina stood and went to the grounds, making her palace invisible. She didn't need anyone interrupting her. Although, she may call on an old friend later. Offer her, her new toy as an apology for keeping her locked up and having her slain in her dragon form. Oh yes, she knew Maleficent, she would be mad, but she wouldn't be able to say no to the little blonde treat Regina would offer her. "Patience" she told herself, "The wretched _Charming_ must be trained first." This was the fun part, the training, the breaking in. Regina had done it many times in the past, but she knew this one would be special. The more they fight, the more fun she had with them and Emma was a fighter. With that in mind, Regina used her magic to produce a package in Emma's cell with a note. _Your training starts in ten minutes. Be dressed and ready._ Emma looked at the package and was in shock. "You have _got_ to be kidding me!"

* * *

**Chapter 3: Chapter 3**

* * *

Chapter 3

Emma had been pacing the cell, thinking of everything that had happened. Not many hours ago, she was about to leave Storybrooke for good until Henry stopped her, she never had time to let everything sink in. She went from rushing Henry to the hospital, to seeing Gold, to fighting damn dragon, back to the hospital, to thinking Henry was dead, to suddenly appearing in the forest and now here – Regina's dungeon. The Queen's words echoed in her head.

_"You took everything…my slave…train you…"_

Emma leaned against the wall and thought about Henry. She knew this wasn't going to be good if Regina left him with Mary Margaret and David – Snow and Prince Charming – Mom and Dad. That piece of information was a lot to take in. She was almost glad she didn't have to deal with _that_ right now. The blonde was deep in thought when a package with a note suddenly appeared with a pop on the floor next to her. She read the note and opened the package.

"You have got to be kidding me!" In the package was a collar with the words _Emma Swan: Property of the Queen_ scrolled on it along with a very small silk cloth Emma could only describe as a nighty. She threw the contents across the cell. "I'm not wearing that!"

"Oh but you are." Came Regina's voice from the dark and before Emma could say anything, purple smoke engulfed her as she felt the collar around her neck and her clothes leaving her body, replaced with the silk. She pulled down at the material to cover more of her legs but then her breasts would be almost exposed. She looked at Regina who was wearing a wicked smirk and watched her lick her lips.

"My, my Miss Swan. Who would have known you were hiding a body like that under that cheap leather and denim?" Emma blushed hard and grit her teeth.

"I don't see why this is necessary." Emma stated, obviously not happy.

Regina walked towards the blonde and stroked her cheek. "Don't you see? It's because I can. You are now mine."With a smirk she made a gold chain appear and connected it to the collar around Emma's neck. "You will do what I say or you will be punished. Do you understand?"

Emma jerked away, growling. "I will not! I belong to no one, least of all you!"

Her words just fueled the fire inside Regina as the brunette yanked the chain and pulled the blondes hair in her fist. "Not a good start." She pushed Emma to her knees. "Now try and keep up…slave."

With that, she started walking the halls of the dungeon, Emma crawling on her hands and knees trying to keep up. Emma was humiliated as the guards that returned to Regina watched and smirked at her. She recognized most of them from Storybrooke and decided to keep her eyes down. She tried not to think about the pain in her knees and instead tried to put into memory the halls she saw, in case there would be a chance of an escape. The blonde felt a tug on her collar and looked up to see Regina gesturing for her to stand.

"You're being such a good little bitch, I think you can walk now."

Emma knew it wouldn't take long before she would end up biting her tongue off as she kept her retorts to herself. She stood and walked with Regina, paying attention to the details of hall after hall they walked down. She tried remembering doors and hallways but after seeing the same picture three times, she knew Regina was purposely going in circles.

"Can't have you trying to escape, my dear." It was as if Regina could read her mind.

Finally she was lead into a dark room. "I told you earlier that bad actions deserve punishment, but I forgot to mention that good behavior gets rewarded." As she spoke, Regina waved her hand in front of Emma's knees, taking the pain away.

The blonde stood still, not trusting her. Emma had been in positions almost like this before. Foster parents sometimes have sick and twisted ideas of entertainment. She knew it was best to just go along with it. How bad could it be? Even as she thought those words she rolled her eyes. Noticing Regina watching her, she schooled her features and put her mask back on.

"Oh to know what is going on in that head of yours." Regina drawled as she pet Emma's head – a move that earned her a glare from the blonde. "I'm cold, start a fire." The Queen ordered, walking to a large armchair and sitting.

Emma sighed and went to the fireplace but felt a tug on her leash before she could get started. She turned to Regina, who was smirking. "While I'm glad you're listening, you forgot one thing. When I tell you to do something, I want you to acknowledge me with a 'Yes your Majesty', understand?"

There was a reason Emma had said nothing, she didn't trust herself. With another tug to the leash, she grit her teeth, spitting out the words. "Yes, Your Majesty."

"Much better." Emma then started building the fire – wishing the silk was covering her bare ass while Regina watched. "As I was saying, my dear, my rewards for your good behavior will make you feel good. My punishments may do the same, if you're the kind of person I think you are. Soon, you won't be sure if you want a reward or a punishment."

She watched Emma as the blonde lit the fire with a match. When she saw the blush, she knew Emma understood what she was talking about. "I know it will take work, but I'm going to make sure you're a very well trained slave. I have to break you in first, and that, my dear Swan, is the fun part." Emma shivered as she heard those words.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Chapter 4**

**Chapter 4**

Seeing Emma shiver, Regina smirked more. It seemed she couldn't stop her smirking. She had always found Emma attractive, always dreamed of doing things to her, but knowing who she was, what the blondes fate was, Regina never let herself follow through. She knew that the blonde would have ran and told everyone and Regina's reputation would be ruined. Now, however, she was in Regina's world. Regina had complete control over the blonde and the power was very seductive. She noticed Emma standing and staring at the now blazing fire and pulled on her leash. It was time for training to start, time to see how much fight the blonde had.

Emma looked at Regina and walked closer when she felt the leash being pulled. She had no idea how she got in this position, or how to get out of it. True, she used to wonder what it would be like to be with Regina, but not like this. She had never been with a woman and the few men she was with were either drunk losers or Neal…she couldn't think of him right now, there was too much hurt.

"I expect you to get here faster. When I pull, it means I want you, not that I want to watch you walk. Although, you do have quite the sexy walk, when you don't have those manly boots on."

Emma walked faster until she was standing in front of Regina. "I'm sorry, your majesty. How can I help you?" Her voice was thick with sarcasm, earning her a harder tug to the leash.

"Just as I expected, insolence. We need to work on that."

Regina stood and harshly pulled on the chain, making Emma follow her to the middle of the room where she used her magic to bring up what looked to Emma like a table. Turning to Emma, Regina held out her hand. "Lay down."

Emma looked at her and shook her head. "No, here is where I will not listen. Who knows what you're going to do to me?! I'm not laying down!"

"As I expected." Regina snapped her fingers and watched as Emma's body was laid on the table face down. She hooked the straps across her shoulders, lower back and back of the knees. "What were you saying?"

"Regina! You can't do this to me!" Emma struggled but was strapped in too tight and couldn't get out. All of her wanted to cry, but she would not give Regina that satisfaction. She suddenly felt something hard and cold on her ankles and tried looking down. She had shackles on her ankles and a bar between, forcing her legs apart. Emma didn't know if she was more embarrassed about what was happening, or the fact that it was turning her on. Either way, she knew she couldn't hide it for much longer. She felt something run up along her right leg, over her ass and down her left leg and couldn't figure out what it was. Just as she was about to look again, she felt the snap of leather against her ass and let out a yelp.

"I told you, punishment for bad behavior, Miss Swan. Let's hear some more of that music."

Regina let the whip lash some more along the blondes ass and then moved it down to her thighs, watching the red welts start blending together. She knew Emma would be sore for a while, but she had to break her in. She got such joy out of watching the savior squirm under her power. The Queen also noticed the moisture building between the blondes legs and smirked.

"I knew it. You are the kind of woman who thinks of punishment as reward."

"What? I am not! This hurts like hell if you couldn't tell from my screams."

"Screams?" Regina laughed. "I thought those were moans. I can prove you're enjoying this easily, my dear."

With a wicked smirk, Regina brought the whip up and cracked it down hard, right on Emma's center and watched as the tall tell signs of her body showed the Queen that Emma was having a full blown orgasm. Emma was humiliated, she tried, but couldn't stop it. As soon as she felt the air before the whip, she knew what was going to happen and she let out a scream mixed with both pleasure and pain as her legs trembled and her body crashed over the edge. She closed her eyes as she heard Regina chuckling and tried to steady her breath as her body recovered.

"This is going to be so much fun, Miss Swan, but don't think you're the only one who will feel pleasure. You will pleasure me, and I can imagine you will love it."

* * *

**Chapter 5: Chapter 5**

* * *

Chapter 5

Emma laid on the table, trying to catch her breath, her body still trembling. She hated that she let herself get so turned on, but hated even more that she almost craved more…almost. She also couldn't help but be a bit curious about pleasing Regina, she had never been with a woman and was nervous for some reason. Afraid she would do something wrong, although she didn't even think she should want this, why should she care?

Regina lightly ran her fingers along hot, red, flesh, healing the deeper wounds as she did so. "My, my, Miss Swan. If I had known you enjoyed this so much, we could have had so much more fun back in Storybrooke."

"I can't help how my body reacts _Your Majesty._ Don't flatter yourself." The blonde snapped back. She then felt Regina pounce, pulling her hair so that Emma's head was jerked back and she was forced to look at Regina.

"Is that so? Then why, my dear, are you still so wet?" She thrust two fingers deep inside the blonde's core – the silky warmth making it easy. "You say it's just your body? Then fight it, pet. Fight the pleasure."

The Queen didn't let go of the blonde hair, she enjoyed watching the struggle in the blondes face as she assaulted her with her fingers. "What's the matter? Enjoying this too much?"

Brown eyes watched as green fought hard and looked at her pleadingly. Regina was an expert and used her fingers to bring Emma to the brink of an orgasm, only to stop and bring her back down. She did this a few times, enjoying it immensely.

"Ask nicely and you may get what you want."

Emma hated this – she hated and loved it at the same time. "Pl…Please Regina…"

Regina had her right there, Emma could feel her body tightening and thought she would finally get her relief, but Regina stopped and Emma couldn't stop the sound of disappointment that left her lips.

"What was that, slave? Wrong name, my dear, we've discussed this already."

Emma closed her eyes. "Please Your Majesty."

"Tell me what you want, dear."

"Please let me cum…please." The blonde begged, needing release.

With a wicked smirk, The Queen curled her fingers, hitting that rough patch, almost giving the blonde what she was begging for – almost.

"Tell me who you belong to," she whispered in the savior's ear.

Emma closed her eyes, she knew the answer Regina wanted, and as of now, it did seem that way – but she hated admitting defeat.

"Come on, Princess. One word and you get what you so desperately need. Who do you belong to."

With a shutter, Emma gave her answer.

"You"

The blonde let out a sound that didn't even sound human as she came hard around Regina's fingers. Never before had she felt pleasure like this, and she feared she would get addicted to it. Regina let go of her hair and Emma put her head down with her eyes closed and felt wave after wave crash over her. The Queen gently removed her fingers and brought them to Emma's mouth. Without even being told, she opened and sucked them clean.

"That's a good girl. See how much easier this is when you cooperate?"

Emma could only nod as she finally came down from her high. Regina took the leg separator off along with the straps from the table and ordered Emma up with a tug of her leash. Emma obediently stood, not even knowing why it was she wasn't fighting. Regina laid on her back and used magic to get rid of her clothes. Emma gasped, she always had an attraction towards Regina, but she never imagined anyone could be that beautiful.

Regina smirked, "feel free to touch, my pet".

Emma could only nod as she let her shaking hands softly touch Regina's skin. Regina rolled her eyes and grabbed Emma's hands, bringing them to her breasts. The blonde took the hint and kneaded the mounds, feeling her nipples react. She bit her lip as she rolled her nipples between her fingers.

"You can taste too. You're mine, it's your turn to play with me."

Emma's voice was gone, her thoughts were gone, and she simply acted on instinct and brought her lips to Regina's breasts. After a gentile kiss, one Regina wasn't expecting, she twirled her tongue around a pert nipple before suckling on it. The blonde moved her tongue to the valley between before up and doing the same to the other nipple.

Regina closed her eyes, it had been too long since she felt this. Since she went too far with Graham's heart and squeezed too hard. She almost felt bad that the only reason she regretted that was she missed her boy toy. Regina took Emma's wrist lightly and guided it down between her legs. Emma wasn't sure what to do, she didn't want to disappoint her, and so she closed her eyes, her mouth still around her nipple and imagined what she would do to herself. She let a finger dip inside Regina's slick folds and ever so lightly run along her clit. She swore she could hear a little moan from Regina and wanted to hear more. She brought another finger to rub against her pearl as she lightly nipped at her nipple, not yet knowing her limits. She was rewarded with a real moan and fingers laced in her hair.

Emma felt the hand in her hair push her down and obliged, kissing down the Queen's body while still stroking her bundle of nerves. She positioned herself between Regina's legs, pulling her body down while spreading her legs. This was something she never had the want to do, but right now, she could think of nothing else. With The Queen's hand guiding her, Emma brought her head down and could smell Regina's arousal. Never had she been so turned on. She opened her folds and looked up at Regina, only to see deep, dark, lust filled eyes looking back at her.

Emma needed to please her, there was nothing more she wanted to do but please her Queen. Her Queen? Where had _that_ come from? Emma shook the thought away and took her first taste. She and Regina moaned at the same time. She explored Regina with her tongue, taking note of what made Regina make noises and what made her reflexively move her hips. Emma was a fast learner and had Regina writhing within minutes. She put her arm around her hips to keep her still as she tasted as deep as she could. She felt the hand grip her hair and the pain mixed so well that she didn't care, she wanted it. It was amazing what she could feel, what she could sense with her tongue. She felt Regina's walls start to tighten, listened to her breath become shorter and shorter and felt her back arch right before she was greeted with a flood of arousal and Regina's walls constricted and her voice echoed around the room.

Regina hadn't expected this so soon, so willingly. At first, she was slightly disappointed but then she figured it was because Emma was still on a high. She would remember that – in order to get Emma to do what she wanted, she needed to give her the "drug" of an orgasm first. When she felt Emma's tongue on her and in her, she felt so much pleasure, any thoughts of this woman being her slave was gone. Right now, she was Regina's pleasure, that's all that mattered. The way Emma took her time, the way she seemed to catch on to what Regina liked was also a surprise. No one had done that before. No one gave her anything back. Granted, this was part of the deal, but she couldn't help but wonder why it was she was so willing.

Regina pushed those thoughts away when she felt her body react. It came upon her so suddenly she wasn't quite ready so when it hit her, she had not self-restraint. She let out all that she was feeling. As she came down from the rush, she let go of her grip in the hair and softly stroked the curls as Emma surprisingly continued what she was doing until Regina was no longer dripping. She looked down at the blonde as she stood and was extremely turned on by the sight. She would have to be careful, she had to keep in charge and she had to keep being the owner in this situation. Humiliation was what she was after, not comfort, not anything else her brain was trying to tell her she felt. Revenge. Just revenge. If that's all it was, what was this feeling she suddenly felt? She didn't want to think about that right now so she closed her eyes and laid back.

"Very good, pet. Very good."

* * *

**Chapter 6: Chapter 6**

* * *

Chapter 6

Once Regina recovered, she used her magic to put her clothes back on and sat in the armchair, guiding Emma to sit on the floor beside it. She sat there for a long while, stroking blonde locks as they both stared at the fire, both deep in thought.

"I think that earned you a night away from the dungeons." Came her tired voice, breaking the silence.

Regina stood and lead the princess up to her room. With a flick of her wrist, the Queen started a fire and produced an oversized pillow and down blanket in front of it.

"Don't try to escape, you won't get anywhere."

She watched as Emma laid on the pillow and covered up. She could tell this day took its toll on the blonde and wondered what tomorrow would bring.

Emma just followed along, doing whatever Regina ordered of her. Truth be told, she was utterly exhausted – physically and emotionally. So much had happened that day – too much. The blonde had no fight left in her, so once she saw the pillow, she laid down and was ready to turn her brain off for a few hours. It wasn't long before her eyes were too heavy to leave open, so she closed them and let sleep take over her.

Meanwhile, Regina attached the leas to her bead post, using magic so it could not be take off. She then proceeded to change and get into bed. After watching Henry through a mirror for a while, and wiping some tears, she too fell asleep.

Although they both fell asleep fast, and they were both tired, sleep was not easy for either of them that night. Emma's dreams were a whirlwind of everything that had happened that day. The dragon she fought, turned into her mother while Henry had David on a leash and Regina was there just laughing at all of them. She tossed and turned a while before another spout of deep, dreamless sleep hit her.

The brunette dreamt of lynch mobs coming to get her – pitchforks, torches, all of it – and all she could do was watch them come for her as Emma stood and smirked down at the Queen who was begging for forgiveness. The Queen woke up and looked down to see her pet still asleep. She found herself gazing at the blond, her body sprawled out atop the pillow. The pale – no, not pale, fair – skin exposed and glowing in the firelight. It was weird, but Regina had never seen Emma look so peaceful, so unguarded, and so vulnerable. It was almost endearing to see her that way.

She shook her head, she couldn't have these thoughts. She couldn't find Emma Swan endearing, she was the bitch who came and took everything from her. Sure, Regina knew that would happen, everyone did, but it still didn't change the fact that she was upset about it. Still didn't change the fact that – through everything – Regina did not get her happy ending she so desperately craved. Regina did not have time to be thinking anything but bad thoughts about the stubborn blonde, she couldn't let herself think and crave things that could never happen.

Regina felt a chill in the air and looked back down at Emma. She had thrown her covers off in the night and now her skin was covered in goosebumps. Regina rolled her eyes and got off her bed. She padded over and covered Emma up. Why? She didn't know, but she did.

She then went to the window and looked out at the night sky. There was a full moon and she knew that in the woods below, one Ruby would be back to her own cursed life. She saved some of them, saved them for twenty eight years. Even so, they would want her blood, want her to "pay" for what she did. She knew eventually she would give them what they wanted. She had very little fight left in her. But for now, she would have her fun, her last hurrah, as it may be. She smirked and went back to her bed thinking about how it was the annoying blonde whom she was having this final game with. She didn't want it to be anyone else.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Chapter 7**

* * *

After a few more hours of sleep, Emma woke up and looked around. It had taken a few moments for her to realize and remember where she was. She sat up on the pillow and wrapped the blanket around her. The blonde stared at the fire and thought about everything that had happened. She didn't know why but she started thinking of her past. The foster homes she had been in, the abuse she had endured for years. Emma would never willingly show her weakness to Regina, but sitting in front of the fire, she felt the tears leave her eyes. Just when she had started believing she was worth something - that she could be loved - that she wouldn't only be used for sex, she found herself trapped as Regina's personal toy. It angered the blonde at how easily she stepped into the role. She didn't fight, she didn't try to run, her body wouldn't let her. She felt like that little girl again, the one who learned fast that it was just easier to do as you're told and hpe they get sick of you and send you back. What struck Emma as confusing is she didn't exactly want to be sent back. She didn't want Regina to get sick of her. Sure, she didn't want to be owned and have a leash forever, but she wanted Regina to love her, to really love her.

Emma let out a sigh as she admitted it to herself. All she ever wanted was to be loved and wanted, but never had she wanted it this bad - to the point that she would do anything to try and prove she was worth it. As her tears continued to fall, she was oblivious to the pair of brown eyes watching her, and the tears that were falling from them

Regina woke up and was surprised to see Emma sitting up, not complaining or making any was even more surprised to see tears flowing down her face. Back before the curse, she wouldn't have cared, she probably would have laughed but now - now things were different. Now she felt compassion, she felt sympathy. No, not sympathy - empathy. Now she took the time to put herself in the blondes shoes - or boots as it were - and she hated it. Hated because she knew how Emma felt. Regina's mind went back to the night she had married the king. She was already scared and nervous to be a stepmother and Queen, but now she was expected to be a wife in every way. The king had drank heavily at the reception that night, and Regina wished she would have as well. She was forced to strip and lay in his bed, her tears doing nothing but adding fuel to Leapold's flame. He took her - didn't even care that she wasn't ready or that he was her first, he took what he wanted and dismissed her. Regina went back to her room that night and cried. This happened many nights, and many nights it also involved physical and mental abuse if Regina didn't perform well enough. yes, she could tell Emma had pain - but so did she - and Emma ruined her chance to be happy. Also, Regina couldn't give back the pain and humiliation to Leopold, but she could to his granddaughter. Sure, Regina had talked the genie into killing him, but it wasn't the painful humiliation she felt for years in his bed chambers No, this would help ease that pain she had never quite been able to get over. She just had to get out of her mind everything that had happened in the last few years, including Henry

* * *

**Chapter 8: Chapter 8**

* * *

Chapter 8

Remorse. That was a feeling Regina was not used to, but she would deal with that later. For now, she would wear the mask she has been so good at wearing. The Queen used magic to get rid of any trace that she was crying and snapped her fingers, not only causing Emma to wipe her own face and look at her, but also to have a servant girl come in and bow.

"Draw me a bath. In the larger tub, and make sure there is something to eat as well."

She looked at Emma, "I am sorry there are no bear claws, dear, but some fruit would do you good."

Emma looked down and then back at her. "What are you trying to say?"

"Take it how you want."

"I'm not fat, Regina, just because I enjoy a sweet every no..owe!"

The blonde was cut off by a sharp pull to her leash and found herself face to face with Regina.

"You've forgotten your place already?" She grabbed the blond hair, pulling as she sneard. "You do not call me Regina. You are not an equal. You are beneath me. You don't talk back. You are not my friend. You do not have the right to joke around with me."

Emma looked down, unstoppable tears falling and choked out a reply. "Yes, your majesty. I'm sorry."

Regina stroked her cheek and smirked. "Aww. Poor, poor, Princess Swan. You were under the delusion that we were friends, weren't you?"

Emma wasn't sure if she should answer. She looked at Regina and closed her eyes. Regina let out a laugh before running her hands down Emma's stomach, to her sex and cupped it.

"You are my toy. Understand that now. You do not have rights here. You do not have free will, and you do not act as my equal. Do you understand, Swan?"

Emma opened her eyes as her hair was pulled again. "Yes, your majesty."

Emma was using all she had not to fight. She wanted to – oh how she wanted to – but Regina had all the power. This was her world, her palace, her magic, her rules. Emma could probably knock her out and run, but how far would she get? How long before Regina found her? She figured it was better to wait, to play along and wait until her punishment was over. She could do this. She was Emma Fucking Swan. She could handle a couple days of Regina doing her all to punish her. Especially if her plan worked. Granted, it wasn't much of a plan, more so how she wanted the end to be, but she would do what she could to get the Queen to fall for her.

"That's better, my pet. You will be punished for your stupidity, but for now, I require you to wash me."

With that, she let go of the blonde hair and pulled the leash to make Emma follow her down the halls. Emma stayed a few steps behind, wiping her face and trying to ignore the piercing pain from the stone cold floor. She tried her best not to let her teeth chatter as she shivered in the cold hallway. Finally Regina opened a door and Emma could feel the warmth, surprised to see an in-ground bathing tub. It was more like a small pool with bubbly water. On the side of the room, there was a smaller tub filled with what looked like cold, stale, water. Seeing Emma looking at the small tub, Regina smirked.

"Best to be first servent to awake. You're lucky I don't make you bathe in there"

The Queen shed her clothes, no shyness, no embarrassment and stepped into the tub.

"Don't just stand there, you are to wash me. Get in here, Swan."

Emma didn't know why, but she blushed before hesitantly getting undressed. After what Regina did to her last night, she shouldn't be embarrassed but she was. The blonde quickly stepped into the tub and sunk down under the bubbles, which had Regina almost laugh in her face.

"My dear, you're going to be shy after last night?"

Emma blushed and looked down, causing Regina to sigh. This submissive Emma, although alluring, was no fun.

"Fine, be as shy as you want, as long as you get the job done."

The Queen went under water and came back up, wetting her hair.

"The soaps are over in those bottles." She pointed to some colorful bottles by the side of the tub. "Red first, followed by green for my hair. Purple is for my body."

Emma nodded and made her way over to the bottles with Regina following. She lathered the Queen's hair with the red first, then rinsed it out and worked in the green. Both smelled as apples, which didn't surprise the blonde. She tried ignoring the moans coming from the brunette as she worked with her hair, but it was hard to do. After washing her hair, Emma reached for the sponge and lathered the purple soap on that. Regina went to the shallow end and stood, the water barely touching her knees. Emma swallowed hard and followed.

Regina was surprised at how easy this was, how quickly she was able to get Emma to do what she wanted. She didn't let her guard down, however, she knew the blonde and knew it was only a matter of time before she snapped. Part of her wondered why Emma was acting like this, so submissive, but the part of her that actually cared, was afraid to know. She never thought she would get the blonde to cooperate, but here they were; Regina standing and waiting while Emma made her way over. Emma stood, not making eye contact, move behind Regina, and started with the sponge on Regina's neck. She let the water fall and tried not to watch as it cascaded down to her perfect ass before dripping back into the tub. Perfect ass? Where did that come from? It was true, however, and Emma couldn't deny that.

"A little less staring and more washing, dear." The Queen's voice broke through the blondes thoughts.

"Right. Sorry, your majesty." Emma ran the sponge down Regina's back, noticing scars she wouldn't have previously noticed. She knew she had her own scars, primarily on her back, but she would probably never know Regina's story. That made her frown subconsciously as she knew that what Regina probably needed most was someone to listen. Someone who could help ease the years of pain she imagined the Queen carried with her.

Emma was done with her back and cleared her throat as she made her way around to Regina's front. She didn't make eye contact as she started cleaning Regina's neck and chest. Emma blushed as she got to Regina's breasts and moved down to her stomach.

Regina kep her eyes fixed on Emma, watching her as she washed. She could almost swear Emma wasn't even upset she was doing this. This was no fun at all. With a smirk Regina walked to the edge of the tub and sat down, opening her legs.

"Now here. I need to be clean everywhere, my dear."

The only way for Emma to wash Regina properly was to kneel between her legs, so she did so. She bit the inside of her lip as she started washing between Regina's legs. She ran the sponge up her right thigh, squeezed the water and then ran it down her left thigh. She took a chance and looked at Regina, and noticed that the brunette had her eyes closed as Emma worked, her mouth parted slightly. The blonde was surprised when Regina stood, turning herself and leaning against the edge, her ass pointed right at Emma.

"Keep going."

Emma gave a small nod and ran the sponge once again up her left thigh and down her right. The brought the sponge up to her ass and squeezed the water. Bringing her other hand up, she massaged the plump and perfect mounds before her, listening to more moans from Regina.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Chapter 9**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Emma couldn't help but let out a moan of her own. She swiftly bit her lip to cover it, however. Regina noticed, but she just smirked, too busy with her own pleasure.

"Come on, Princess, you know what I want. Just give it to me." Regina's voice was husky and laced with need.

Emma swallowed, slowly bringing two fingers to Regina's core, hoping this was what she wanted. There was a wetness there, not one from the water, but a sticky wet that had Emma's own core throbbing. The blonde licked her lips as she started thrusting her fingers faster, her actions rewarded by Regina's hips bucking back. Emma placed her other hand on Regina's back, partly to hold her steady but also so she, herself, had a better stance.

"Yes, Pet, that's...mmm that's perfect." Regina closed her eyes and felt herself tighten as Emma's fingers pumped inside her. She didn't realize how much she needed this and didn't even care that it was the annoying sheriff giving it to her. When she felt Emma's thumb pressing hard circles on her clit, she came with a tremble she wasn't expecting. Emma slowed her fingers down before pulling them out and bringing the sponge back up. At first, the Queen was upset that she was suddenly empty, but when she felt the warm water on her throbbing cunt, she let out another moan.

After a few moments of Emma washing her, Regina finally turned around. "Wash yourself, pet, and then we will eat. You may use the same soaps you used on me."

"Thank you, your majesty." Emma gave a small nod and went to the deeper waters. Regina watched as the blonde dipped under the water and came up with sparkling water dripping off of her. Emma washed her long hair and conditioned it before washing her body. Regina bit her lip as she watched the suds on the woman's body. She didn't used to give the blonde much thought, but now, she wondered why she never noticed just how beautiful her body was. When she was done, she came back over by Regina, keeping her head down. Regina lifted her chin and looked into her eyes.

"Such a good girl. So surprisingly submissive. Why, I wonder? No matter. After your punishment for your earlier behavior, I think it's time you properly meet my dear friend Maleficent. I thought it would take longer, but I've been astonished to see how fast you've learned your place."

Emma simply looked back at her, knowing not to speak until it was her turn. Hearing the name Maleficent, her heart started beating faster. It was one thing to bend to Regina, she actually had feelings there, but to bend to someone she not only didn't know, but someone she had fought and killed in another form, was another story.

Regina lead Emma out of the tub and to the lounging chairs where there was a tray of fruits and drinks waiting for them. Regina motioned for Emma to sit and took a seat herself. The Queen took some fruit and cheese and watched, seeing if Emma would help herself. She raised a brow when she watched the blonde simply stare at the food.

"Would you like some, my pet?"  
"Yes, your majesty."

"I think you've earned some. Help yourself."

"Thank you, your majesty."

Emma took more cheese than fruit and tried eating slowly, but old habits die hard, and she started eating in her normal fast way. Regina shook her head, a look of disgust on her face.

"My pet, you need not eat like an animal. If I'm going to present you to guests, I can't have you looking like a dog while you eat."

"Yes, your majesty, I apologize."

Emma put her head down and ate slower. She knew why she always ate like that, but she couldn't help it. As a kid, there were plenty of times she didn't get food, so when she did, she filled herself up fast, not knowing when it would be taken away, or when she would get more. It may not have been like that lately, however she couldn't stop with the habit.

"That's better. Now, we have your punishment to deal with, and then we'll have to find something for you to wear that will be appropriate for company." Regina rose from her chair and motioned for Emma to follow her. The blonde didn't know what her punishment would be and she felt some trepidation as Regina used magic to dress herself, but left Emma naked. Emma used her hair to try and cover her breasts from the eyes of the guards as she was lead into a dark, cold room.

Regina pointed to a contraption and Emma went over to it. Her wrists and ankles were strapped in so that her arms were held out and her legs spread. She watched as Regina walked around her, seemingly contemplating what to do.

"I think I'll be easy on you. If I know my dear friend, she will have you working pretty hard tonight."

Emma simply nodded, trying not to show her fear.

"Oh, don't worry, my pet. She knows the limits and I will be here to be sure the lines are not crossed. You are mine, first and foremost, if I share you, my guests know not to leave you permanently scarred."

Regina went to the wall behind Emma and the blonde closed her eyes, trying to not freak out about what was just said. It wasn't long, however, before she tensed her body up, the feeling of leather once again on her back.

"Five lashes. You count."

"One...two..." Emma winced, counting as she was lashed. This was no pleasure at all, this was pure punishment. "...five."  
"My good pet. Now, do you remember why you're being punished?"

Emma opened her eyes and looked at Regina.

"Because I acted as your equal, and I...I am not, your majesty."

"Good girl. I trust that won't happen again."

Emma shook her head. "No, your majesty."

"Alright, now that's settled. I must prepare for my guest. I'll leave you here. No not tied up, don't worry, you can sleep or read or stare out the window, what ever it is you wish to do."

Emma felt the restraints leave her and she carefully got down, her back still stinging. She watched Regina leave and sat on the couch that was in the room. Finally she let out more tears. Tears for Henry, for her parents, but mostly, tears of shame for feeling so turned on about all of this.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Chapter 10**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Regina went to her room and stood in front of the mirror she knew was connected to her old friend's kingdom. She made herself look as she did from the days before the curse. "Show me Maleficent." Within seconds she could see her friend sitting on her throne, falling asleep.

"My, my, is life really that boring?" She smirked as she saw Maleficent turn and walk to the mirror.

"It's a bit better as a human than when I was stuck as a dragon, only to be slain by that blonde tart."

"Yes well, that blonde tart is my reason for talking to you. You see, I know you must be upset with me, but I come to offer you my apologies, along with a treat to prove it."

Maleficent bit her lip as she looked at her old friend. "I'm listening."

"I happen to have this blonde as my prisoner. I offer you a night with my toy, in exchange for your allegiance when this new war starts."

The blond twirled a curl around her finger. "So tempting. She's mine to do with what I want for the night?"

Regina nodded and smirked more. "Within reason of course. She is first and foremost mine, and any _lasting_ scars she gets, come only from me."

"Oh, you needn't worry about that, your majesty, I did get a good look at her when she was in the caves, she's too beautiful to mark. I'll take you up on your offer, and you have my word of my allegiance."

"Great, I'll prepare for your transportation right away."

Maleficent nodded and smirked as the mirror turned back into a mirror. "Well, well, such a turn of events. Perhaps I was wrong. Perhaps I shall have to find out."

Regina went back up to the room Emma was in and woke the sleeping blonde up.

"No time for sleep, it's time to prepare you." She pulled Emma up and took her to the mirror in the room. She thought for a moment and used her magic to produce a sheer black negligee out of lace. The top supported Emma's breasts and frilled out, down to just below her ass. For bottoms, she made lace, barely there panties. She completed the outfit with thigh high stockings and black heeled boots.

Emma stood in shock of what she saw, having no idea she could look like this. Regina pushed Emma down to her knees as she started doing her hair. Using just the top layer, she formed a crown of braids letting the rest flow down in curls, wanting to give her a look of innocents.

"The collar stays on. This way both you and Maleficent know that you are mine."

Regina walked around Emma, making sure the blonde was paying attention.

"You are my pet, my toy, my offering to her. I will not have you embarrass me. You are to do whatever she tells you, no matter what. If her request is one that I feel is not a fair one, I will step in. If you disobey her, she gets to punish you."

The brunette lifted Emma's chin, giving her a look to be sure she was being taken seriously.

"You do not want her to have reason to punish you. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, your majesty." The blonde nodded, understanding Regina was serious.

"Good." Regina made food appear on a table in the room. "Eat and get your strength up. You're going to need it."

With that, Regina turned and left the blonde alone. Emma stood and went to the table. She could barely think about eating, but she figured Regina was right. Whatever was going to happen tonight, Emma would need her strength. Fear was heavy inside Emma, what was this woman going to do to her? As she sat and ate, she couldn't shake that annoying feeling in the pit of her stomach. That feeling that made her ashamed, that feeling of excitement and anticipation. What was wrong with her? This should be something she would try and run from, something she would be humiliated by, and maybe part of her was, but more of her was honestly excited. Her parents would be disappointed, and maybe, that excited her even more.

Maleficent prepared herself, letting her curls flow free down her open backed dress. She found herself in an interesting position. She knew why Regina was doing this, she did have a reputation, and leave it to her old friend to remember that. Maleficent was just as fierce as a human as she was a dragon. She enjoyed playing with humans, the species that had let her fall and live a lonely life. She had her fun with Aroura, she brought that girl down to her knees, and as much as she would love to have this _Charming_ blonde as her play toy, she wasn't so blind as to not know there was something between the Queen and her Savior. The question she had been trying to answer was one that she still had no answer for. Would she be the one to show Regina the truth? Her mirror rippled and she knew the Queen was ready for her. She stood and stepped through the mirror, hugging her old friend.

"Maleficent, I'm so happy we could arrange this."

"Yes well, you really left me no choice. You knew this would intrigue me so."

"Perhaps. Or perhaps I'm in the mood to share."

"Well then, your majesty, show me to this girl."

"Right this way."

Regina lead Maleficent up the stairs and to the room she kept her pet. Emma looked up and stood when she heard the door open. The wicked smile coming from the new woman had her skin both tingling and crawling. She took a deep breath as she bowed to both women

"Oh, Regina. She's perfect. I'm going to have so much fun with this one."

The woman claimed as she walked to Emma and motioned for her to turn around, to which the blonde did.

"And so well trained." She put her finger under Emma's chin and looked into those piercing green eyes. "Emma, you and I are in for a fun night. Are you ready for that?"

Emma looked at her, unable to break eye contact. "Yes...Maleficent."

"Good girl. Very good girl."

* * *

**Chapter 11: Chapter 11**

**Chapter 11**

"Good girl. Very good girl."

Surprisingly, Emma felt proud at those words. She had already pleased this woman and wanted to do more, wanted to hear more words of approval. Out of pure instinct, Emma didn't look in Maleficent's eyes, keeping her own to the floor. It showed submission, even trust. It showed that she knew her place and Maleficent was surprised by this. This was a Charming after all, the fact that she was so well trained made Maleficent feel that the blonde wanted to please Regina. Maybe the feelings between the two were mutual.

Maleficent, being what she was, was not going to let this chance go to waste. She would have her fun with Emma, but then she'd have a talk with Regina. She was curious as to what her own limits were, knowing that making any permanent marks were out of the question. She applied pressure on Emma's shoulders and the blonde went to her knees as Maleficent gave a look of approval. She ran her fingers through the blonde hair as she looked at Regina.

"She's very well trained so soon. I'm surprised, yet grateful. Now, my dear friend, I know that marking her is not something you want, nor something I wish to do, but should I know of any other limits before I begin?"

Regina looked at the two, happy that Emma knew her place and gave a mere shrug. "None that I can think of. As long as the marks aren't deep enough to last, you're free to do as you wish. If I think it's going too far, I will tell you."

"I would expect nothing less." Maleficent looked to the blonde and lifted her chin. "I wish for some wine, my dear."

Emma nodded and went to the table to pour a glass of wine. As she did this, Regina sat back in a chair, acting as though she was merely reading a book. The blonde brought the glass to Maleficent, bowing just a little as she handed it to her.

"Feed it to me." Maleficent demanded.

Emma was a bit surprised and hesitated just a moment before bringing the goblet up to the woman's lips. She tried to keep her hands steady as she tipped it. The woman drank the full glass and smiled at Emma, taking the glass.

"You hesitated, my dear. Bend over the table."

Emma's heart sank, she hoped the woman wouldn't notice. Regina had told her not to give Maleficent a reason to punish her and she was a bit scared. Even so, she did what she was told and went to the table and bent over. Maleficent came over and put the goblet down with one hand as her other ran up Emma's thigh.

"You've been so quiet, I hope to hear that voice of yours soon." Even though the barely there panties didn't cover much of Emma's ass, Maleficent grinned as she ripped them off of the blonde. It had been a while since she had anyone and the fact that this toy was given to her so freely had her a bit excited. Without warning, she sharply brought her hand down on Emma's ass and grinned with satisfaction when Emma cried out and her legs shook. Emma wasn't expecting it, well she was and wasn't at the same time. She looked at Regina, hoping she wasn't in trouble for crying out.

"Oh dear, don't look at her. Right now, you're mine and I want to hear you. It's music to my ears." Maleficent stated as she turned Emma's face away from Regina. She brought her hand down on her a few more times, each time being rewarded with sounds from the blonde.

While this was happening, Regina watched from the corner of her eye. She had read the same page over and over and still didn't know what she was reading. Maleficent and Regina had shared toys before, but for some reason, with Emma, Regina almost couldn't stand it. Someone else's hands on her blonde was harder for her than she thought it would be. Why? Well she didn't want to think about why. All she knew was that she wanted this night to be over. She was only doing this to have someone on her side when the impending war would start.

When Emma's ass was sufficiently red, Maleficent stopped and gently ran her hands along the heated skin. Emma couldn't help but let out a moan due to the relief from the smacks and the gentle touch now.

"Oh no, dear girl. No pleasure for you yet." Maleficent stated as she pulled the girl up to stand. "You don't get yours until I'm thoroughly satisfied. I'm sure Regina has worked with you on asking for permission before release?"

"Yes she has, Maleficent. I understand."

"Good, and you can call me mistress as I'm sure you call Regina Her Majesty."  
"Yes Mistress."

"Good girl. Now, I think it's time for me to see some of what you can do." Maleficent took Emma by her collar and with her other hand, guided Emma's hand between her legs. "As you can feel, I'm very excited for you." She locked eyes with Emma, making it clear she was not letting go of the collar, even if it was slightly cutting off her blood flow.

Emma knew not to look away as her fingers stroked the silky folds of the woman holding her. She easily slid a finger in and twirled it around her clit, giving slight pressure. The woman sighed softly and sat on the table, leaning back just a bit and bringing Emma with her so that Maleficent's knee was between her thighs. It would be hard for Emma not to rock against it. She bit her lip as she watched the woman's eyes partly close and she moved her fingers, allowing two of them to slide inside Maleficent.

Emma started a rhythm with her fingers, watching the woman and judging what it was she liked and what didn't cause a reaction. She curled them deep inside her and pressed against the rough patch, which had Maleficent grip even harder at Emma's collar.

Regina watched as this was going on, feeling a pang of jealousy in her chest and a pool of wetness between her legs. For whatever reason, she wanted those thin fingers inside of her right now. She crossed her legs, trying to make the pooling stop.

After a few more thrusts, Emma felt Maleficent's knee move against her and she looked at the woman. Maleficent looked back under hooded eyes and nodded just a bit. That was all Emma needed to allow her hips to rock against the knee offered to her. She concentrated more on her fingers, however, knowing she would get nowhere if she didn't please this woman first. She felt sticky wetness drip down her fingers as she twisted them inside her and knew she was doing a good job. Maleficent's breaths came faster and sharper as Emma felt her insides tighten around her fingers. Finally, the woman released, her grip cutting off Emma's oxygen supply as she did so. Emma stopped her rocking, needing air, but kept her fingers moving. She was scared, but hoped the woman would realize soon what was happening. Sure enough, after the woman came down from her high of pleasure, she let go of the collar, allowing Emma to gasp for breath.

"Oh you are a good girl. I'm so glad we have all night."

* * *

**Chapter 12: Chapter 12**

******************************

**Chapter 12**

"Oh you are a good girl. I'm so glad we have all night."

With a flick of her wrist, Maleficent used her magic to strip Emma of everything except her collar. She took a sideways glance at Regina and noticed that the woman was watching them, even if she pretended to be reading. With a smirk she looked back at Emma, letting her hands explore her body.

"My, my, you are a beautiful one."

"Thank you Mistress." Emma kept her eyes down, but her breathing became shallow, feeling the hands on her. When Maleficent got to her legs, she instinctively parted them a little. Maleficent chuckled lightly and brought a hand between the blonde's legs and felt the moisture.

"I suppose it's time for you to release some of what is built up, I can tell by my wet leg, and now fingers, that you're ready. I did quite like you on the table. Go bend over it again."

"Yes, mistress." Emma did as she was told and bent over the table, looking over at Regina for a moment as she did so. Maleficent went to where she knew Regina kept some toys and strapped a harness on and picked the perfect attachment for it. Emma didn't know Regina had anything like that, that they existed in this world so when she felt the rubber running on her thighs when Maleficent came back, she was a bit surprised.

"Now dear, I don't want you looking at her. I told you, tonight you are mine." Maleficent reached down and gently pushed Emma's head on the table, tilting it away from Regina. She ran her hands down the blondes back, making sure her top half was laying on the table. "I think you're wet enough. Remember, I like to hear you." With those words, she kicked Emma's legs open and brought the tip of the toy to the blonde's entrance. Just for fun, she held on to it and rubbed it around Emma's clit for a few strokes before going back to her entrance. "Remember to ask before you cum." Emma nodded and closed her eyes, her hands gripping the edge of the table. With a bit of magic, Maleficent made it so that she could feel the toy, as if it were her own long, thick cock. "Mmmm…let's do this." She then thrust the toy deep inside Emma, holding it there for a moment. Emma cried out, both from pain and pleasure. Her eyes shut even tighter and her legs spread a bit more. "You like that, princess?"

"Yes, Mistress."

"How much?"

"Very much, Mistress."

"Do you want me to fuck you?"

"Yes."

"Yes what, Princess?"

"Yes Mistress, I want you to fuck me."

"Good girl." Maleficent smiled and brought her hips back, bringing the toy out of Emma before thrusting it back inside her. She gripped her hips and started fast deep thrusts. Emma couldn't hold back her moans, groans, and even occasional cries.

Regina had been watching and even took a chance at touching herself before she huffed and stood. She walked down to them and ran her fingers through Emma's hair. Maleficent raised a brow, but didn't stop what she was doing.

"Would you like to join us, your majesty?"

Regina simply nodded and hitched up her dress as she crawled on the table in front of Emma. She stroked Emma's cheek and looked at her. "Open your eyes, pet, and pleasure me."

Emma looked up and realized Regina was sitting, split eagle, in front of her and she knew right away what Regina wanted. She brought her hands to Regina's thighs and allowed her to shift closer. Between her moans from what Maleficent was doing to her, she hungrily latched her lips to Regina's core, starting with her clit. Emma felt Regina's fingers in her hair, pulling her closer and Mals hands on her hips gripping her as she took her from behind. She felt her body tense and for a moment looked back to Mal.

"Please can I cum, Mistress?"

"Oh, not yet. I'm not done fucking you yet. You make your Queen cum first and then you may."

With a whimper, Emma went back to pleasing Regina. She wanted to, sure, but she didn't know if she could hold her own for much longer. Emma tried bringing her fingers up to Regina's core, but Regina pinned Emma's wrists to her legs. "No hands."

Emma looked up and nodded before using her tongue again, applying pressure to Regina's clit before licking to her core. She let her tongue explore Regina' entrance before flicking it inside her, as she would her fingers. Regina pressed Emma closer to her so that Emma's nose was on her clit, her tongue deep inside her. She tilted her head back, closing her eyes. "That's perfect, my pet. Keep that up."

Emma did as she was told, moaning and groaning against her core from the pleasure from Maleficent along with the pleasure she was feeling by pleasuring Regina. Finally she felt Regina's body tremble and release and she licked up the juices that were produced. "Now, princess. Now it's your turn." Maleficent growled as she slammed into her deep and held it there. Emma's mouth opened, but nothing came out. Her orgasm was so great that she couldn't make a noise as her body trembled and jerked from all the waves crashing through her. Finally she took a deep breath and let out a moan that made both Regina and Maleficent smile.

Emma lay there on the table, her body still feeling the effects from her orgasm. She didn't even notice Maleficent and Regina shifting her so that she was fully laying on the table. They put a blanket over her and gave her a pillow. Maleficent used magic to dress herself and went to Emma, running her fingers through her hair before kissing her. "Break time, princess. Get a bit of sleep, work up your energy." Emma simply nodded and closed her eyes, falling asleep.

"Regina, my dear friend. I think you and I need to talk."

* * *

**Chapter 13: Chapter 13**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Regina followed Maleficent out, turning the lights off and closing the door as they left. They went into another room and sat on chairs as Regina used magic to produce her cider and two glasses, filling them for her and her friend.

"What is it you wish to speak with me about, Maleficent?" Regina asked, handing the blonde a glass.

"Regina, we both know that was the hardest thing for you. I could see it in your face. You did not like me touching your Swan. You have a thing for her and it's time you admit it to yourself, and to her." She took the glass and took a sip, watching the brunette over the rim.

Regina just sat there, her glass frozen half way to her lips. Sure, deep inside, she knew she felt something for Emma, but it wasn't right, it wasn't supposed to be that way and Maleficent wasn't supposed to know it. With a sigh she took a sip and then sat back, utterly defeated.

"And just what do you suggest I do, Mal? Tell her? Pour my heart out to her and wait for her to laugh? Maleficent, I'm not meant to have love, we both know that." She looked at her friend and nodded slightly. "I can't admit anything, because once I do, it will be taken away from me. It always is."

Maleficent put her hand over Regina's, honestly wanting to help her. "It won't. She loves you too. I can see it in her eyes, and you know I'm rarely ever wrong about this kind of thing."

With that, Regina took another sip, working up the energy and strength to have this conversation with Emma.

Meanwhile, back at the White Kingdom, Snow and James had been working hard on a plan to get their daughter back. They had to get her back, they didn't want to lose her again. With the help of some friends, they had devised a plan to get past Regina's walls. As bad as it may seem, they knew their only chance was to use Henry. Henry, for his part, was okay with all this, but he had his own plan in his head. He would go along with this, he would be their bait, but once he was there, he would also make it so Regina didn't get hurt. He wasn't stupid, he may just be a kid, but this kid had very good instincts. Henry knew how his mothers' felt, he knew what the looks they gave each other meant, and for all he knew, or hoped, Regina and Emma were getting along and working out a plan to get him back.

What Henry didn't like, and what he made known he didn't like, was the fact that this plan included the end of Regina. Henry hated this, he hated that Snow and James could even talk about doing this when they are supposed to be good. One thing this trip back to the Enchanted Forest was teaching him was that maybe 'good' wasn't so black and white. Maybe there was a gray line in between and maybe, just maybe, 'good and evil' were in the eyes of the beholder, for what Snow and James were planning, seemed to be evil to this smart little boy. However, Henry knew not to complain too much, or they may not allow him to be a part of this, and if he wasn't a part of this, Regina may not stay safe. The eve before the plan was set to take action, Henry was looking out the window in the general direction he knew Regina's castle was hidden. "I'm coming to save you both, moms." He whispered before climbing in bed and trying to fall asleep.

Regina walked back into the room where Emma lay after saying good night to her friend who agreed to stay at the castle and be there in case this war Regina was feeling were to start. She was true to her word and would help Regina, for she knew now, more than before, that Regina wouldn't be fighting for her life, she'd be fighting for her love. As Regina's friend, she knew Regina deserved this love and she would do what she could to make sure she got it. Regina lit a few candles, making the room glow a soft glow as she went over to Emma. The blond lay there, her golden hair in the candle light making her look like an angel. She ran her fingers through that blonde hair and used her magic to change the table into a bed fit for a princess and then sat on it, watching Emma.

Emma suddenly felt the softness under her and slowly opened her eyes. Seeing Regina there, she couldn't help the smile that came to her lips, before she remembered what she now was to the woman. Her eyes lowered and she took on her submissive stance. Seeing this, Regina softly shook her head and lifted Emma's chin with a finger.

"I came to talk to you, Mis…Emma, as an equal, no longer are you my pet. I'm…I shouldn't have done that, and I know these are just words, but I am sorry."  
Emma looked at Regina, slightly confused and honestly, slightly disappointed. She sat up and nodded.

"What did you come to talk about?"

Regina cleared her throat and took a breath. "There's no easy way to say this so I'm just going to spit it out. I love you, Emma. I have loved you for a while but I didn't want to let myself love you. I didn't want to have these feelings, and not because you're not good enough, but because you are too good. Emma, I don't deserve you, I don't deserve anyone, but on the off chance of you feeling the same way, I was also scared that once I admitted it, you'd be taken away from me. Everything I've ever loved has been taken away from me, one way or another."

Emma was shocked. The only reason she even believed Regina was because she could see the sincerity in her as she spoke. The tears forming in her eyes, the hurt across her face. Her walls were completely down and she was letting Emma see this side of her. After a few moment's Emma finally spoke.

"I don't understand half of what just happened here, but despite that, I love you too. Regina, since the day I saw you rush out to Henry, worried and so full of love for him, I loved you. You drove me crazy as I'm sure I did the same to you, but you were always a challenge, and I love that about you. I know I sound stupid after what just happened, but I trust you. Honestly, the only reason I didn't fight this…sex-capade or whatever you want to call it, is because I trusted you not to hurt me. We have a way to go, but I'm willing to do it, for you." She looked at Regina, smiling and raised her hand to Regina's cheek, wiping the tears that were falling with her thumb.

Regina was amazed at this blonde woman and she reached out to put her hand over Emma's. "My Swan. Why? After everything, how can you possibly want to stay with me?"

With that question, Emma blushed. "I…kinda liked it." She chuckled

Regina raised a brow with a grin. "Oh is that so, my pet?" She reached and stroked Emma's cheek.

"Yes it is, your majesty." Emma couldn't stop smiling at this woman. "But I do like the idea of being equal everywhere else but the bedroom."

Regina chuckled and tapped Emma's nose. "I think that sounds perfect."

Emma smiled and pulled Regina into the bed with her, snuggling and pulling the covers over both of them. "Stay with me tonight? Please?"

Regina wrapped her arms around Emma and nodded, kissing the blonde's temple. "I will, forever."

With those words, the two fell asleep, smiles on both their faces. Maleficent, however, had been woken up by her keen senses. She started feeling that impending doom feeling she had had before the last curse. Regina was right. A war was starting, and as Maleficent checked on the two, she sighed, closing the doors. Knowing she had to protect them and their love, she went outside and reinforced Regina's defenses, hoping to hold off whatever may be lurking close by.

* * *

**Chapter 14: Chapter 14**

* * *

Chapter 14

Somewhere in the middle of the night, the blonde woke up, a bit startled. She looked around and saw the sleeping brunette in her arms and smiled, remembering their discussion before falling asleep. Her body hurt, it had been through a lot and she needed to stretch. Carefully, she got up off the bed and walked to the window, stretching her arms and legs along the way. Emma felt the collar that was still around her neck and made a mental note to ask Regina to remove it when she awoke. Emma's attention was suddenly called to the door when she heard it open. She saw Maleficent and tensed up, not sure how much the woman knew of the new revelations. Maleficent could see the blonde get uncomfortable and gave a soft smile, motioning for her to come over. Once Emma did, she shut the door and nodded at the blonde.

"Don't worry, Emma, I know what's going on. I heard you awake and wanted to offer you a bath to clean up and some clothes that will cover you up more."

It wasn't until then that Emma remembered she was wearing basically a scrap of silk and, even after what they had done, she blushed, trying to cover herself up more. This caused Maleficent to chuckle and shake her head before leading the way to the bathing room. Opening the door, she breathed fire over the water to warm it up and then pointed out where the soaps, oils and lotions were before leaving Emma alone.

Emma took the silk off and sunk into the water, sighing from comfort as she did so. Her muscles were sore and appreciated the warmth and relaxation. As she closed her eyes, a towel, robe and a fresh nightgown appeared next to the bathing pool.

Meanwhile, Regina suddenly felt cold, causing her to stir and open her eyes. "E..Emma?" Right away her heart sank, the blonde was gone. Here she opened her heart to her, and what she feared would happen, did. Then she remembered the blonde still had the collar on so she used the magic with in it and followed where it lead her. She smiled seeing Emma in the water and quietly went back into her room. A moment later, there was a soft knock at the door.

"Enter."

Maleficent came in and smiled at her friend before sitting at the edge of the bed. "Regina, we should talk. I know you're happy right now, and you deserve it, but remember that threat of war you had brought me here for?"

Regina sighed and nodded. "Yes, I remember."

"It's coming, Regina. I can sense it."

"I feared as much. Now I see where Emma's heart truly lies, for I will not fight her parents unless it is a matter of life and death to her or my son."

Maleficent nodded with a knowing smile. "I knew you would say that. I will still stay, I will make sure all ends well."

"Thank you. You are my truest friend, even after all I've done."

"You deserve happiness, Regina. Simple as that."

Emma washed up and got out of the water, using the towel to dry her body off before wrapping her hair. She saw herself in a mirror and inspected some bruises that she knew would be there, but other than that, she didn't look any worse for wear. She put the nightgown on and then the robe and made her way down the hall. Softly, the blonde knocked at the door, not sure she should just come in since she heard hushed voices.

"Come in, Emma." Regina smiled as the blonde came in. "Are you feeling better now?"

Emma nodded and stood there. "I am. But there's a few things I was hoping I could ask of you?"

"Of course, ask away."

The blonde's slender fingers went to the collar and before she could say anything, Regina used her magic to make it disappear. "Thank you. I also have a few bruises…"

Regina nodded and motioned for her to come over. Maleficent, with respect, looked away as Regina used her magic to make Emma's clothes come off and ran her hands along the bruises, healing them. She then put Emma's clothes back on and pulled her into the bed. "My dear, we must talk. Maleficent has heightened senses and she picked up on some turmoil outside of these walls."

Emma listened as she looked between the two. "My parents?"

"Yes, Emma." Maleficent confirmed. "Your parents with the help of fairies and…" she sniffed and closed her eyes, "that foul man, Rumplestiltskin."

Emma's heart sank. Her parents meant business if they were working with Rumple. Who knows what they agreed to, to get him on their side? "I'll talk to them. I'll tell them I'm okay and that I want to be here."

Regina smiled at those words, but knew better. "You can, but don't be surprised if they think you're under a spell and don't believe you."

Emma nodded and then looked at Regina. "I don't want you out there. They won't hurt me, but they wouldn't hold back with you. When they come, let me go out there and trust that I will come back. "

"Emma, I do trust that you would come back…if you could. But how do I know they will let you?"

"You don't, Regina, but Emma is right." Maleficent looked at her friend. "You should stay here. I can hide myself and make sure she's okay, but you need to stay here."

With the two blondes looking at her, Regina nodded in agreement. "Okay. But for now, let's try and enjoy the rest of the night."

With that, Maleficent nodded and stood, taking her leave and letting the two be alone. Regina looked at Emma and pulled her down. "If this is to be our first and last night together, I want you to know that I have had a great night."

Emma stroked Regina's cheek as she looked up at her. "It will not be our last. I know it." She then cupped the back of Regina's neck, pulling her closer and kissed her. She let her hands run down Regina's body and then back up, pulling the night gown up with it and over the brunette's head. Emma felt her own nightgown coming off and she pressed their bodies together. Moans could be heard from both of them as tongues and bodies clashed together. Emma's fingers reached Regina's core at the same moment Regina's met Emma's and together, they entered each other. Almost instantly both bodies glistened over with sweet sweat as the two moved as one inside each other. Olive skin melting with milky white as a buzz of both love and magic radiated off the two. Of course, neither of them knew that Emma had magic and neither of them realized what was going on; they were both so focused on each other and the pure pleasure they were feeling. As fingers twisted and curled against rough patches, the two reached their peaks together and the room glowed of a pink color; the red magic from Regina mixing with the white of Emma's.

The two experienced the most earth shattering orgasm they had ever had and two heart beats became one. They could feel the others as they both laid, wrapped around each other trying to calm their breaths. It was impossible to tell where the olive skin ended and the milky began.

From her room, Maleficent could sense the magic and smiled, knowing that these two were meant to be. They were the real meaning of True Love; possibly even more so than Snow and Charming, as this love brought two worlds together. Good and Evil; light magic and dark; all was one.

Across the land, Snow was looking out her window when she noticed a bright pink light. That must be where Regina was hiding, doing who knows what to her daughter. Snow hadn't even had the chance to hug her daughter, to tell her anything of what happened. Her greatest fear was what Regina could possibly be filling Emma's head with. Would Emma even want to see them the next day? It mattered not, they were bringing the blonde home, no matter what price was paid.

"Come to bed, Snow. You need at least a few hours of sleep to be ready for tomorrow." Charming called from his bed. He was nervous about the next day. The same fears crossed his mind, but unlike Snow, he was more realistic. He knew how stubborn the blonde could be and this task was to be an easy one. He also knew that using Henry was not exactly the best idea, but it was the only plan they had. He pulled his wife into his arms as she came to bed and tried his best to comfort her. Together, they fell asleep, both worried about the next day.

* * *

**Chapter 15: Chapter 15**

**Chapter 15**

The next morning, Emma and Regina woke up around the same time, smiling as they realized the other was still there. Then came Regina's frown, remembering what had been discussed the night before. Running her fingers through blonde locks she kissed her saviors lips and looked into those deep green eyes.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Emma? They are your parents and I know you've been looking for them your whole life."

Emma gave a small nod and a soft smile. "Yes. Regina, I have been looking for a few things my whole life. My parents and…love. I found love, I want to keep it. My parents have a choice and it is up to them whether I am in their lives, with you, or not in their lives, still with you. I went twenty eight years without them, I can go longer if I have to."

Regina nodded and kissed Emma once more before getting up and putting on a robe. She then handed one to Emma and took her hand.

"Come. I have something to show you."

Emma put the robe on and followed. They went to the next room and Regina lead her to a wardrobe. The blonde opened it and couldn't help but smile as she saw a mixture of her old clothes and some new that more fit where they now were.

"I used my magic last night while you were bathing. I know that the clothes that are custom here are different for you, so I have a mixture. Today, however, I think you should wear these riding pants and this shirt. You will ride out to your parents, Maleficent will be watching, as will I, but I want you to at least feel comfortable in your clothes."

Emma nodded and put on what Regina suggested and then looked in a mirror, turning around and looking at herself.

"Not bad, Regina. A little tight in the bum area, but I have a feeling that's how you wanted it."

Regina smirked and gave a slight shrug.

"Well, maybe. Emma…you do know that it was just a suggestion, right? I don't control you, not any longer."

Emma nodded and went back to Regina, kissing her softly.

"Yes, I know. But I agree with what you suggested."

From the door way, Maleficent cleared her throat. She too was dressed and she looked at the blonde.

"It's time, Emma. Regina, I must remind you the importance of you staying here. No matter what, you must trust that I am watching over the young one and that I will bring her back to you."

Regina couldn't help the slight eye roll. She appreciated her friend, but she wasn't fond of the mothering she seemed to give her and now Emma.

"Maleficent, I have promised both you and Emma that I will stay here. I do trust you." She turned to Emma. "I trust you too. Whatever you wish to do, you do and I will understand. Take my horse, he will guide you where you need to go."

Emma was a bit too nervous to say anything so she took a deep breath and nodded. Once her and Maleficent were at the stables, she finally opened up. "Maleficent? I've never ridden before. I have no idea what to do."

Maleficent chuckled as she put a saddle on the black steed. "We know. Regina knows, that's why she offered her horse. He will be gentle and he will do all the work." She held her hand out and Emma took it and went next to the large animal. Maleficent guided Emma's hand to his mane and then between his ears and the horse bowed his head. "He accepts you and is ready."

Emma nodded and took hold of the saddle before mounting, a bit ungracefully, but at least was able to do it on the first try. Once she was settled in, she watched Maleficent whisper to the horse and then they were off. Emma really just trying to stay on his back, she looked around as they rode.

Meanwhile, in the White Kingdom, everyone was a buzz getting ready for the event. Henry was growing more and more annoyed at his grandparents as they kept repeating the plan. Finally, they were all set and the three left first, guards following behind, hidden. Henry kept his eyes straight ahead, hoping to catch a glimps of his mothers before the others did. He smiled when he saw his blonde mother, never before picturing her on a horse but then frowned when he realized she was alone. This was unexpected and honestly, it made him question what he had believed. Snow and James, however, seemed to sigh of relief seeing only their daughter and their pace quickened.

Emma saw the trio and concentrated soley on Henry until they were able to lock eyes and she smiled at him, a reassuring smile and was glad to see him return it. She then looked at the other two, David and Mary Margaret…no, James and Snow…dad and mom. She shook her head, thinking that this was going to be a bit harder than she thought. Once she had gotten closer, she saw her mother jump off her horse and come running towards her, causing her horse to stop and grunt. "It's okay, boy." She whispered and dismounted, brushing herself off. Mary Margaret came and hugged Emma, almost cracking her ribs.

"Emma! Oh Emma I'm so glad to see you. You look good, well fed and rested. I was so afraid Regina would have tortured you." She stepped back, not aware that her daughter hadn't hugged her back, and she cupped Emma's cheeks, inspecting her face. "Come, before Regina changes her mind." She took Emma's hand and tried leading her to the others but Emma stood where she was.

"No. Mary Margaret, I came here to tell you I'm not going anywhere. I also came to get my son back." She looked up at Henry and nodded towards Regina's castle. "Henry, lets go." Henry nodded and brought his horse next to his mothers. Only then did Emma look at her mother's face and notice that she was not fully comprehending what was going on. "Mary Margaret, I'm not going back with you."

"Emma. I'm your mother. Please if you can't call me mom, at least call me Snow."

"You are my mother? What kind of a mother would throw her baby into a wardrobe and send her to a foreign land? At least when I put Henry up for adoption, I knew he was going with someone in my world, who would treat him right."

From her mirror, Regina smirked as she watched. She was proud of Emma, of Henry even for not begging her to come with Snow and James. She hadn't even had time to talk to Emma about what happened the night of the curse, to tell her that she had no intention of hurting her, that she didn't even know at the time that she was to break the curse. It seems, she didn't have to as Emma already knew how she felt about her so called parents.

"Emma, we did what we had to do. To give you your best chance." These words came from David and Emma rolled her eyes. She was never really fond of David anyways, and now she really didn't want to hear from him.

"Save it. You did what you did to save yourselves and your friends. You sacrificed your daughter, your baby, to make sure you all could escape the curse. Who gives a shit what happens to your baby, right? Who cares what kind of hell she would grow up in as long as you all were to be safe."

Emma noticed Mary Margaret's tears and for a moment, felt a little guilty, but then realized she felt guilty for the woman she thought was her friend, not the woman she found was her mother.

"Emma, please just come home with us and we will explain. If we didn't do what we did, you'd have lived a cursed life."

Emma laughed, a dark laugh that had Snow and James glancing at each other. "Oh yes, what a horrible life it would have been in a perfect town with perfect people. Oh yes, how much better that would have been than the number of families I wasn't good enough for. The number of people who hurt me just for sport, because they were bored, because I spilled the milk or simply because I looked at them wrong. Oh yes, the curse in fucking Storybrooke would have been so much worse."

The blonde had had enough and she turned and mounted her horse. "Come on Henry. We're leaving." Henry and Emma started off but of course, it was too easy. David raised his hands, signaling the guards and all at once Emma and Henry were surrounded, their path blocked. Before Emma could say anything, a shadow crossed the ground which had everyone looking up. A magnificent dragon could be seen before landing behind the guards, spooking their horses. Emma held Henry's while her own seemed indifferent about what was happening, obviously used to the dragon.

However, it seemed the guards were ready for this and they shot their arrows, not to harm the beast but to net it down. Emma went to leave but then her mother was right beside her, blowing some form of dust into her and Henry's faces. Regina's smirk fell to a frown as she watched the blonde and her son collapse on their horses and saw James taking them back to the palace. She clenched her teeth, remembering the promise she made to the blonde and simply waited for Maleficent who poofed back, head down.

"I'm sorry, Regina. It was a magic proof net, there was nothing I could do. We will get them back. I promise we will get them back."

Regina held her hand up and gave a nod. "They will come back. Maleficent, if I know them, and I do, they will not let anything stop them.

* * *

**Chapter 16: Chapter 16**

* * *

* * *

Chapter 16

Emma paced the room she was placed in, furious to be in this position. As soon as they had returned to the castle, they woke Emma and Henry up, neither one were happy. Her parents tried talking to her but she didn't want to listen to their lectures on the woman she had come to love. They were certain she was under some sort of spell and it was driving her crazy. Try as she may, they would not believe she was of sound mind until Blue verified that their daughter was, in fact, not under a spell. Emma hoped that once they knew that, they would leave her alone, but she was wrong. Instead, they tried telling her how evil Regina always was and her past acts. Emma was able to get them to agree to leave Henry out of it, she didn't want him hearing this, but they wouldn't leave her alone.

"She killed people."

"Tortured."

"She's selfish."

"They don't call her the Evil Queen for nothing."

Emma had had enough. She slammed her hand on the table. "Stop! Just shut up!" She had taken a few breaths to calm down before continuing. "First of all, neither of you have any rights over me. I'm not a damned child and I've been taking care of myself for years. Second, you call her the evil queen. You! Did you ever ask her why? Why she did what she did? Why she lashed out? Because let me tell you, as someone who has been known to lash out myself, I'm willing to bet she went through more in her life than ever cared to know or even ask!"

Snow and David looked shocked at their daughter and simply had the guards take her to a room and lock her there. Emma hated being locked in rooms, it gave her flash backs to when she was in jail. She did, however, have the luxury of a balcony here and she opened her door, letting the cool air dance across her heated skin. The blonde could see Regina's palace from here and longed to be back there, back in the arms of her queen. Her fingers tickled her collar bone as she remembered the feeling of when she had metal around her neck. She was glad not to be Regina's pet, but at this moment, she would take that back over being locked up where she was.

After days of having so many emotions run through her, Emma gave into them and let her tears flow. She wasn't normally emotional, however, there had been too much for her to handle lately. Sitting back against the wall, she curled her legs up and just let herself cry.

Across the land, Regina gently stroked her mirror, tears in her own eyes. "My princess. How I wish I was there to comfort you." She closed her eyes and wondered how many times in Emma's life, the blond found herself crying and hugging herself for comfort. Regina knew that each time was her fault. It was her fault the blonde was ever in any bad place by herself. She paced her room and then finally had resolve. Getting dressed, she called Maleficent in.

"I'm going there. I'm turning myself in. I love Emma, and I have hurt her. I deserve to be punished."

Mal simply nodded, knowing she couldn't change the woman's mind.

"Emma will protect you." She gently tried to comfort her friend. "I'll tell her your plan." Before Regina could object, Maleficent went to the balcony and changed into her dragon form, and then made herself smaller so she looked more like a fly, and went on her way.

In the meantime, Regina dressed as a queen should, even if she was going to turn herself in, she would do it in style. She then went to the stables and saddled up her horse, riding towards the White Kingdom. Emma's cries subsided and she sat outside, just trying to breathe. She heard what sounded like a fly land and then heard that now familiar sound of magic.

"Regina?" Her voice was hopeful as she looked around.

"No, dear, it's me." Maleficent stepped out of the shadows, looking down sadly at the defeated princess. "Regina is coming, but to turn herself in." She continued before Emma, who jumped to her feet, could talk. "She feels guilty for all the pain she's caused you and has decided it is time to pay the price." Emma nodded, it wasn't ideal, but she'd be here. Maybe she could help convince her parents that she's changed. "She loves you, Emma. True and with no doubts."

"I know, and I love her. I'll fix this. All of it."

Maleficent nodded and smiled lightly, touching the blondes cheek. "I know you will." With that, she changed forms again and went to find Regina.

Regina was lost in her own thoughts and didn't see her friend land, she just kept her eyes on the kingdom ahead of her. "I'm doing this for Emma." She whispered to herself, over and over.

Emma went back into her room and started pounding on the door. Both Snow and David came, but didn't let her out. They asked her to sit and only because she wanted them to listen to her, she did as she was told. The pair told their daughter the story of Regina – well, their side of the story. Once finished, Emma let out a breath. "Poor Regina." To say the Charmings were shocked, could be an understatement. "Mary, David, listen to me. She watched her own mother rip out her loves heart. How would you feel if one of your parents did that? Then, her mother forced her to marry a man twice her age and live a life with no love. I've been there, it's not a good way to live." Emma stood and started walking back and forth. "In your story, you never mentioned that either of you talked to her, neither of you got her side of the story. Neither of you reached out to her. It sounds to me like she and I lived a lot alike. No love, no one to tell us anything good about ourselves, only bad. But here's the sad part, the part that breaks my heart: she had her mother. I went through life, getting hurt, getting thrown away, but I always had hope. Hope that one day, I would find my parents and they would love and accept me. Regina never got even that. She had to be so hurt by her own mother. No wonder she was so desperate to get out of here. To cast that curse and have a new life. When people are pushed against a wall, eventually, they fight back. It doesn't make them evil, it makes them human."

There was a silence when Emma finished talking, giving Emma hope. But then, she lost it when she saw her mother shaking her head.

"It's not like that, Emma. Not at all." Snow and David stood, going to the door.

"Obviously you don't understand. You weren't here, how could you? We have to give you time to think. We have decided not to lock you up, but be warned, Blue has used her magic and you won't be able to leave."

Emma didn't want to leave, not now, not since Regina was on her way. "If you don't believe she's changed, then why is she on her way here? Why is she turning herself in? Why would she feel guilty for how I grew up, when it was never really her fault? The evil Queen wouldn't do that, but Regina is. She's not who she used to be."

"How do you know she's on her way, Emma?" Her mother asked gently.

"I was delivered a message." Emma didn't want to go into detail.

"If she's on her way, it's to start a war." Emma rolled her eyes at James.

"It isn't and if you two don't give her a chance to talk, I will never forgive you for my childhood or adulthood." The blonde stood firm, using what she knew would work against her parents.

"We won't kill her on sight, Emma. She will have a chance."

With that, the two left and Emma went to find Henry – wanting to give him hope.

* * *

**Chapter 17: Chapter 17**

* * *

Chapter 17

Henry was in the room given to him, wondering what was going on. He smiled when he saw Emma and ran to hug her. "Ma! Ma we have to get out of here. We have to go to her."

Emma hugged him and looked down at him. "She's coming here, Henry. She's coming here and until this is sorted out, I want you to stay here. Please. I know you're a great kid, and you're a part of this family, but there may be things said that your mother doesn't want you to hear. Please trust me."

Henry wanted to argue, but as he listened, he knew Emma was right. "Okay, but please don't let her get hurt. Ma, they want to..they want to.."

Emma shushed him before he could say more. "I know, Henry. They won't. I won't let them."

"I trust you, mom. You're the savior." He smiled through the few tears that had built in his eyes. "Now go. She needs you, more than you know."

Emma hugged him once more before leaving. She was surprised at how receptive Henry was, although, truth be told, he had lived with Regina for 10 years. He probably knew her better than anyone. She made her way down the halls and got to the front door just as it was being opened, guards holding the woman she loved.

"Regina…"

Regina had ridden into the white palace. Her arms up in surrender before the guards took her off her horse. They had been told she was coming, but didn't know she'd be so cooperative.

"We have orders to take you to the king and queen." Regina simply nodded, allowing them to bind her hands behind her back. When she was brought into the castle, she laid eyes on Emma. Her face went soft and her heart leapt for her.

"Emma. You're okay." Regina's words were cut short by a jab to the back.

"That is Princess Emma to you. This is her palace, not yours."

Emma growled as she stepped forward, reaching for her love. "I'm Emma to her. I'm not a princess. Not here. Not to these kinds of people."

"Emma! Step away from her." Emma heard her father's voice, but didn't move. She, in fact, tightened her grip on Regina.

"No." Emma undid the binds behind Regina's back and wrapped her into a hug. Regina hugged Emma back tightly before looking at her, cupping the blonde's cheek.

Snow stopped James, watching the interaction. She was curious as to what Regina was going to say, curious as to if Regina really did love Emma the way Emma obviously loved her.

"Emma," Regina kept her voice soft, but also made sure her parents could hear her, "I've caused enough damage in your life. Shh. Just listen." She could tell the blonde wanted to stop her, to convince her it wasn't her fault. "I didn't realize, or even care to think about what my curse did to you. I never wondered about you, nor did I want to hear about your life….until now. Now I know and now I realize that every hurt, every heartache, every scar – both mentally and physically – that was given to you, was my fault. No one deserves that, no one. I can never take it back, Emma. That's what I have realized, I can't undo what I have done to you and it kills me. Emma, it breaks my heart that I have caused you such pain."

Regina teared up as she spoke, for once speaking the truth. "I love you. I love you more than I ever thought I could. More than I thought I loved Daniel. But I cannot stay in this dream land, thinking it's all okay, when it's not. I need to be punished for what I've done, for hurting you."

Emma felt her own tears stream down her face. No one, not even her parents ever admitted that Emma got a raw deal. She leaned forward and softly kissed those lips she so recently fell in love with.

"Regina, you don't need to be punished. You've been punished your whole life. I forgive you. Regina, I forgive you for everything. I want to be with you, I want to raise Henry with you, and have a family, a life with you."

Snow wiped her own tears, it was true, Regina and her daughter were in love, and it was true and real. She looked at David who nodded back, knowingly, before stepping forward. "Regina Mills." She stood tall, addressing her once former step mother. She noticed Emma's protective grip on the woman, and the way she pleaded with her eyes. Those green eyes that held so much pain, so much hurt. When they looked at Regina, that pain and hurt went away, but looking up at her mother, it was back. She saw the baby girl she gave birth to, the one she had such hopes and dreams for. The one who grew up in so much pain and sorrow, not at all the way it was supposed to be.

"You are not the only one to blame for Emma's pain, her sorrow. It's just easier for us to blame you, the way you blamed me for Daniel. James and I are the ones who made the final choice, the choice that was the hardest choice to make. It's too late for any of us to take that back, but it's not too late to change things for the future."

She took the final steps and stood in front of Emma and Regina, placing a gentle hand on Emma's shoulder, and then looking back at Regina. "You are here by fully forgiven and pardoned." She gave a small grin. "But, you hurt my daughter…" She didn't have to finish the threat for Regina to understand.

James chuckled and came to stand by his wife. "Regina, Emma, we owe you both apologies. Emma you were right, we're arrogant. We don't mean to be, we just…we just think we know what's best for you, when the truth is, you know what's best for you."

Regina couldn't believe her ears, she never thought it would be like this. She smiled, a true smile and looked at Emma before looking back at Snow and James. "Thank you. I won't hurt her. I wouldn't dream of hurting her. Not again."

Emma smiled and hugged her parents, thankful that they finally understood and accepted this. She then pulled Regina close, kissing her with all the passion she had inside – in turn, causing James and Snow to blush and look away. "We'll um…we'll go get Henry." Snow chuckled and took David's arm, dismissing the guards. Emma pulled back and looked at Regina, deep into those brown eyes.

"I love you, Regina. I am now fully yours." She smirked, going back to the first night she was her slave.

Regina laughed, she couldn't help it. She put her arms around Emma. "That's right, Swan, you are mine."

"Mom! Ma!" Henry excitedly came down the stairs and hugged both of them, Regina a little more as he hadn't seen her since the curse broke. Emma broke away from the two and went to her parents.

"I didn't think you'd cave this easily."

"Neither did we, but we know true love when we see it. You have, you two. Keep it, cherish it. You're the savior, Emma, that means for Regina too."

Emma looked at Regina with a smile and then back at her mother. "She saved me too, Mar…mom. She saved me too."

* * *

**Chapter 18: Chapter 18**

* * *

To say that things were now all butterflies and roses would be an overstatement…a very large overstatement. However, things were better. Regina did her best to get along with her now in-laws for the sake of her now wife. Even if she put a little spell on the food at their wedding that was served to James to make him incapable of talking – she didn't want to hear a large, drawn out speech from him – she still let Snow make a short and sweet one. It was the happiest day of her life, well at least right up there with the day she got Henry. Emma was beautiful in her white gown, the perfect princess bride. Regina wore a gown as well, although, since it was technically her second marriage, she went with a more champagne colored gown. Henry, of course, stole the show. He looked quite dapper in his new prince outfit. Smiles were worn by all and the two new brides were lost in each other's company as they danced the night away.

Maleficent was there, of course, as she was now part of the family as well. She and Henry liked to get into their own mischief, but she always made sure to keep him safe. Henry loved Maleficent, of course, the free dragon rides didn't hurt. A few days after the wedding, it was announced that Snow and James were to have another baby. Emma was happy for them – of course – but it also reminded her that she and Regina would never get that. She sat in the office, now being an equal ruler to the once dark kingdom, when Regina came in and kissed her cheek.

"My love, what's bothering you?"

"Oh, it's nothing." She smiled, trying to convince her wife that she was okay.

"You're a horrible liar." Regina replied with a small smirk.

"You know me too well." The blonde smiled as she pulled Regina over to hold her on her lap. "I was just thinking about how my mom is having another baby, and how I wish we could have one."

Regina ran her fingers through the long blonde locks. "Who says we can't. My dear, things are different in this world. I can't carry a baby. I learned that long ago, but you can."

Emma looked at Regina. "I'm sorry, I forgot you had told me that. But Regina…we're kind of missing a key part to making a baby."

Regina chuckled. "Normally, yes, but I have magic. Tell you what, Henry wanted to go visit your parents tonight. How about we let him, and I'll show you exactly what I mean." She smiled, a bit wickedly. "I think it's time we play slave and owner again."

Emma grinned. "It's my turn to be the slave. You got it last time."

"Oh, I know dear. I have big plans for you."

Emma felt a shiver go down her spine and right to her core. She couldn't wait to see what Regina had in store.

"Let's go see our son off, then you go to the 'special room' and get ready."

Emma nodded and stood with her wife, walking down to the main palace with her where Henry and Maleficent were.

"Moms! Can I go? Grandpa told me he'd give me more lessons with a sword and Maleficent said she'd take me!"

Emma nodded with a smile. "Yes you can go. Just be careful and be good." She kissed his head and ruffled his hair.

"Have fun, Henry. We will see you tomorrow." Regina also hugged him and placed a kiss on his head.

"Geez moms. You don't have to kiss me so much!"

The two laughed and watched Henry and Maleficent leave. Emma then looked at Regina before going down to the 'special room'. Once there, she took a breath, clearing her mind. The two had worked on this, on the perfect way for their role play. They had so much trust for each other that safe words were never used. They were there, but not used. Emma stripped, as was a rule, and put on the silver collar that was hers. She then turned and faced the door, dropping to her knees, her legs slightly opened and her eyes on the floor. She would stay this way until Regina came and instructed her otherwise.

Regina was excited. Not only did she get to have another fun night with her wife, but she got to give her something that would make them both so happy. Of course the two did have their intimate moments of love, quite often, but once in a while, they liked this too. Playing, having fun, fucking…hard core fucking that often had whomever was the slave, pass out from such pleasure. Regina had turned part of the dungeon into their own personal dungeon that they called the 'special room'. It had all the kinky toys they liked and kept it out of view of their son.

Knowing Emma would be waiting, she only put on a black robe and then used her magic to appear in front of her wife – no, tonight she was her slave, not her wife.

"Such a good girl. Sitting the way a slave should." She cooed as she ran her fingers through the blond hair. She grinned, seeing the blonde shiver at the touch, a shiver of pleasure. As she leaned down, she lifted Emma's chin and then kissed her deeply. Emma did good at keeping her hands behind her back. She knew she'd be punished if she touched Regina without asking.

"Thank you, your majesty." Emma recited and looked back down as she was supposed to.

"On your feet." Regina ordered as she watched the blonde obey her. Such muscle and tone, she really was a beauty. Regina walked around, measuring her slave up. Emma kept her eyes down, and that made Regina happy. She really did do a great job at being a slave. "Now, let's get started."

Emma knew what that meant so she went over to the table like structure and laid on the leather, legs parted, arms ready to be cuffed. Regina worked the locks, locking the blonde's wrists and ankles in place. The 'table' was shaped more like an 'x'. It had a short strait part that held the slaves head and body town to her butt and then four narrower parts. Two for the arms and two for the legs, leaving the slave open for her master.

Regina ran her nails down and up her slave's body, watching her muscles ripple and move as she did so. She then pinched Emma's nipples, making the blonde's back arch. Just as Emma was heating up, Regina walked away. Emma could hear what she was doing and bit her lip as she heard Regina getting her favorite toy on. The strap on. It made Regina feel powerful and made Emma cum more than anything else ever had. Of course, she was still curious about this magic and them having a baby, but her mind was more excited for what was to come. Regina had thought about using whips or paddles on Emma, but in all honesty, she just wanted to get started. She wanted to fuck her slave, not play with her. Not tonight. She lowered the table so that it was almost right on the floor and then straddled over her slave, rubbing the strap on. Emma watched, mouth watering almost as much as her core. She gasped as she saw Regina use magic, making the strap on part of her body, as if she were a man. Regina grinned, knowing Emma saw it and moaned as she could now feel everything the dildo would feel. She had never done this, but read about it, so she was glad it worked.

Emma couldn't help but feel even more excitement now. Regina raised a brow and brought the tip of her member to Emma's mouth, wondering if she'd get the hint. Emma knew instantly and opened her mouth, taking her inside. She wrapped her lips around it as Regina started moving in and out of her. Both slave and master moaned at the feeling and Regina reached down to keep Emma's head still as she set her own pace, finding the small gagging noises every now and then an incredible turn on. Emma's eyes watered, having gagged a few times, but was not going to stop until Regina wanted her to.

Regina had to get used to this new sensation and didn't want to waste anything in Emma's mouth that should go somewhere else. She stopped what she was doing and raised the table again, kissing Emma fiercely as she rubbed herself, wanting to keep it hard. A quick slide of two fingers between the blondes slit told Regina all she needed to know. They were both ready – so ready. Regina went down between Emma's legs and wasted no time thrusting into her. It was an incredible feeling. She closed her eyes as she savored it for a moment. Emma's hands were fists as her back arched, feeling Regina inside her. Once Regina recovered from that initial feeling, she started long hard thrusts into the blonde, reaching up and pinching her nipples hard. She then let her hands slide down her slave's sides and held her hips as she continued thrusting into her, fucking her, owning her.

Emma moaned loud, not able to stop. The pain and pleasure was immensely erotic and she came quickly, not able to stop herself. Regina felt it and growled, pinching Emma's sides. "I did not tell you that you could cum." Her thrusts didn't stop as she was now angry.

"I…I'm sorry…you..mmm…your majesty…."

Regina used her magic, turning her slave over so that she was on her stomach. She also made a paddle appear in her hand. She gave Emma's ass a few slaps with the paddle as she continued to thrust into her. "You are to ask me first. You know that."

Emma whimpered and moaned and closed her eyes. "Please…please again…I need to…please may I."

"No!" Regina ordered, not wanting her slave to get what she wanted yet. She felt her own pleasure building and Emma's punishment would make her remember to always ask first. A few more thrusts and she held herself inside the blonde, filling her as she moaned. Emma wanted to cum so bad, she needed to, but she knew better. She panted as she felt Regina fill her and whimpered again as Regina pulled out, leaving her unable to find that release. There was also a bed in the room and Regina went and laid down, needing to recover. She smirked at the blonde, writhing as much as she could, knowing she'd not get the release she needed.

"You'll remember to ask next time, won't you."

Emma could barely talk, but she finally found her voice. "Yes I will, your majesty." She focused on her breathing, trying to ignore the throbbing between her legs.

After a while, Regina got up and undid the locks on her slave and pulled her up, holding her collar and taking her to the bed. Regina laid on her back, her member once again fully hard. She put her hands behind her head and looked at Emma. "Ride."

Emma didn't need to be told twice, she nodded and got on the bed, straddling Regina and lowering herself on her. She moaned as she once again felt her inside. Emma then started riding her wife, grinding down against her. She was still a bit worked up from before, so it didn't take long this time.

"Your majesty. Please can I cum. Please. It hurts, I need it."

Regina was enjoying the view and the feeling and nodded. Emma stilled for a moment as her orgasm took over her, her body twitching with the pleasure. Regina then took over once again, laying Emma on her back and fucking her hard. She bit into the blondes shoulder as she felt herself reaching that point.

"Cum again. Cum with me." Regina growled and she felt the two of them releasing together. At this point, they were both spent. Regina used her magic once more to move them up to their bedroom and return herself to normal. She curled up with her wife, taking the collar off and pulling a blanket up. Neither of them could keep their eyes open.

"I love you, Emma. You're my everything."

"I love you too, Regina. More than you know."

With that, they both fell into a deep sleep.

One year and nine months later, the family gathered on a blanket in the garden. A cake was in the middle with one candle. Snow and James were there, with their little boy who was learning to walk. Henry had grown about a foot and a half and in the center of it all was Regina and Emma with a little curly haired blonde girl, blowing out her candle.

The family would have their ups and downs, as all families do, but the love between the Queen and the Princess would see them through anything. True Love will always prevail.


End file.
